A representative digital electric power distribution system using PET protocol is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,781,637 (Eaves 2012).
The primary discerning factor in a digital power transmission system compared to traditional, analog power systems is that the electrical energy is separated into discrete units, and individual units of energy can be associated with analog and/or digital information that can be used for the purposes of optimizing safety, efficiency, resiliency, control or routing.
As described by Eaves 2012, a source controller and a load controller are connected by power distribution conductors. The source controller of Eaves 2012 periodically isolates (disconnects) the power distribution conductors from the power source and analyzes, at a minimum, the voltage characteristics present at the source controller terminals directly before and after the conductors are isolated. The rate of rise and decay of the voltage on the conductors reveal if a fault condition is present on the power distribution system conductors. Measurable faults include, but are not limited to, short circuit, high line resistance or the presence of an individual who has improperly come in contact with the conductors. Eaves 2012 also describes digital information that may be sent between the source and load controllers over the power distribution conductors to further enhance safety or provide general characteristics of the energy transfer such as total energy, or the voltage at the load controller terminals. Since the energy in a PET system is transferred as discrete quantities, or quanta, it can be referred to as “digital power”.
Where Eaves 2012 focused on power transfer from a single source to a load device, the discussion that follows describes how digital power network elements that include multiple loads, sources, energy storage devices and other conventional power grids can be optimally coordinated to form a digital power network. The disclosed digital power network architecture provides a platform for safe, resilient, and efficient transfer of power and adds priority structures that optimizes these attributes.